Ostron
Ostron人定居於地球的夜靈平野南部的希圖斯，他們是一群在Unum的 Orokin堡壘的庇護下頑強生活的原住民。 Unum的庇護確保了希圖斯的安全，這個小鎮在起源星系裡擔任著一個貿易中心的角色並為每一個嚮往和平的人提供庇護所。 作為一個集團，Ostron人有著可以同鎮上NPC交換報酬的單獨聲望，聲望可以通過為希圖斯的村民完成各種任務來獲取：比如完成賞金、侵襲任務；向他們捐贈包括捕魚和採礦活動獲取的各種物品。 Ostron是一個中立的集團，同他們關係的晉升並不會影響玩家在其他集團的身份。 Ranks Notable People in Cetus Konzu Konzu is an elderly Ostron who offers Bounties to players, limited-time multi-part missions out in the Plains that players can accomplish to earn Standing and other rewards. Talking to him will allow players to upgrade their standing title to the next rank. He also starts the Saya's Vigil quest after you have completed at least one bounty. Hok Hok is a blacksmith and vendor in Cetus whose trade centers around melee weapons. In particular, Hok's Anvil provides players with the ability to create Zaws, modular melee weapons that players can craft with different parts and stats as they desire. He also gilds Zaws and accepts them for standing. His special daily offer consist of random premade Zaw sold for Platinum. Players can also rename existing normal melee weapons in Hok's Anvil for a fee, provided the weapon has reached rank 30. Old Man Suumbaat Old Man Suumbaat sells mining equipment, gem cutting blueprints, metal alloys and allows you to trade in raw gems for standing. His special daily offer consist of packs of cut gems for platinum. Fisher Hai-Luk Fisher Hai-Luk is an Ostron fishmonger who sells various fishing equipment, bait, and packs of special fish parts for a bit of platinum, which change daily. She also allows you to trade in your catches for standing or to carve them up for bait and resources. Master Teasonai Beastmaster Teasonai trades wildlife used as orbiter decorations and companion cosmetics for Plains resources instead of Standing. His daily offers will always consist of three items, and the resources needed to purchase his offers change daily. OstBirdCage.png|link=Orbiter#Decoration|Caged Condroc OstRodentCage.png|link=Orbiter#Decoration|Caged Kuaka KubrowColourPackDrahk.png|link=Kubrow Cosmetics|Drahk Kubrow gene-masking kit KubrowColourPackUnderbrush.png|link=Kubrow Cosmetics|Underbrush Kubrow gene-masking kit (Feral Kubrow) KavatColourPackMoonless.png|link=Kavat Cosmetics|Moonless Kavat gene-masking kit (Feral Kavat) Nakak The young and enterprising Nakak sells scavenged Grineer flares that temporarily increase Affinity Range, and carved Warframe masks used as Operator cosmetics. As with Master Teasonai, she accepts Plains resources instead of Standing and the resources needed to purchase her items change daily, although her inventory mostly stays the same. Besides that she provides some miscellaneous information about Cetus and the Plains. OstronMaskExcalibur.png|link=Operator#Customization|Excalibur Mask OstronMaskTrinity.png|link=Operator#Customization|Trinity Mask OstronMaskVolt.png|link=Operator#Customization|Volt Mask OstronMaskMag.png|link=Operator#Customization|Mag Mask OstronMaskGrineer.png|link=Operator#Customization|Grineer Mask FosforBlau.png|link=Fosfor|Fosfor Blau x20 Blueprint FosforRahd.png|link=Fosfor|Fosfor Rahd x20 Blueprint Saya The grieving widow of the Ostron Archivist Onkko, this woman is involved in the Saya's Vigil quest. Originally located to the west of the central Cetus market, after the events of the quest she will be found next to Konzu. Quills Representative If the player has completed both Saya's Vigil and The War Within, bringing their Operator to the north-east part of Cetus will allow them to access the Quills' hideout. The representative of the enigmatic Quills is Onkko himself, under his full epithet Quill Onkko Primary. He provides the Operator with their first pre-built Amp, Mote Amp as well as offer modular components and arcanes for Amp. He also offer parts of Operator suits and their respective arcanes to further enhance the Operator. He trades in Sentient Cores and complete Amps for Quill standing. Offerings All Offerings at once. Trivia * The syndicate faction was originally named Cetus after their village in preview builds, before being changed on release to Ostron, the name of their people in . * Occasionally, a Corpus cargo ship will land on the docks or leave them, in the shadow of the Orokin tower. Pre-release streams showed the presence of Corpus Crewmen in the markets, abiding by a cease-fire, but their presence seems to have been removed as of release. * The blade that Hok can be seen wielding cannot actually be crafted by the player, because it is missing a required link component. * The Ostrons are featured in WARFRAME: Ghouls comic series. * After a Tenno reaches the rank of Trusted with the Ostrons, NPCs will adopt a much friendlier and revering manners towards the Tenno. Media CETUS.jpg Ostron Standing (Warframe)